


Wiltcd_rose Inktober 2020 Challenge!!!

by wiltcd_rose



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Umbrella Academy (TV) Fusion, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Demons, Haunting, Inktober, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, Work In Progress, wiltcdroseoctober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltcd_rose/pseuds/wiltcd_rose
Summary: This work will be comprised of multi-fandom one shots each night of October!Updates can be found on twitter @wiltcd_rose!Feel free to use the tag #wiltcdroseoctober2020 to tag me in any of your works!
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: minor mentions of death
> 
> let me know down in the comments if you'd like me to continue this!!

_**10/1/2020** _

_Prompt - The secrets are gone when you look away. So look away, they'll whisper your fate_

_Universe: The Umbrella Academy_

_Dave’s POV_

_Breathe in..._

_Look at your wrist..._

_Look away..._

One line daunt the pale on the radial part of my wrist. It’s small, bold, and black. 

And it terrifies me.

I think I better keep my sleeves down from now on.

There had never been a day that went by that I felt unnerved by the thought of no line ever appearing on my wrist. 

No indication I was to be loved. No indication I was to be a part of something bigger than myself.

But he’s there. He’s _breathing._

_Who is he?_

\-------------

I’ve known him for a month now. Maybe not as much as I would have liked. But I got to memorize how his hazel eyes scanned his surroundings. Like a lost puppy whenever he didn’t understand. And if you made him laugh, they’d fall to a shade of light green.

_Klaus Hargreeves, I shouldn’t find you as beautiful as I do..._

We’re walking to a bar. He’s dressed in a peculiar shirt; peculiar for a _man_ to wear. But, I don’t mind it. Unlike the others. 

His eyes hold so many stories within their hazel glory. 

I walk beside him, basking in the glory that outpoured with simply each breath he took.

His eyes flicker with each passing building as we walk. Outwardly, he seems excited. But inwardly… I wished to know what went on in the depths of his mind.

Alas, I may never know.

“You actually gonna drink tonight, Katz?” He asks with a smirk. 

“I don’t know, Hargreeves,” I gave a laugh as I watched the edge of his lips quick upward. I wasn’t one to drink.

Maybe a beer or two or perhaps a blunt once a month. Nothing special. 

Now, I could hold alcohol pretty well; it was not the issue. It was simply the fear of becoming a man who I was not. 

The fear that I could have the power of creating and destroying worlds with a few words-- it wasn’t something I was fond of thinking about. 

“You don’t have to--” he started, to which I shook my head.

“I will, don’t worry,” I brush off with a laugh.

We come across a glass door that sports an “open” sign. He walks up to pull the door open, standing to the side. 

“Why thank you.” A chuckle then escapes my lips and I walk forward. 

I’m greeted by the sound of music. I quickly recognized the song as _She Loves You_ by _The Beatles._ The familiarity of the song made the circumstances seem less… circumstantial. More like a night out back in Dallas rather than a night out in the middle of a war.

You don’t get that feeling out here. _The feeling of home._

You have your squad; the men you’re responsible for-- no matter your rank. You end up getting close enough to call them your brothers, but never speak to them again after your two years were up.

_I hoped I still talked to him at the end of this hell._

Speaking of _him…_ Klaus is nowhere to be found…

\--------------

Outside the bar, the sun appears to be sinking. But I swear on my life that we were just released.

We’ve found a place far from the bar’s other patrons. The top portion of his back leans against the wall, leaving the sinking sun to illuminate his features.

Back and forth, we share a blunt. His lips curl against the wax-like paper. Experienced with the maneuver in ways that I did not understand.

My lungs reject the smoke the first few drags I take. Yet, every suck in leads to a calming feeling within my body. And I can inhale once again. He pulls out a second one within seconds of us finishing the first. 

And I’m hammered.

“I’ve always been soulmate-less,” I blurt out in between turns with the blunt.

“And how could a handsome man such as yourself be without?” He asks before taking another needy drag. 

“If you looked at my wrist a month ago…” I started.

“...there was nothing,” he finished.

I nod. He lets his eyes cast upward. I bite my lip.

“I was the only one out of my siblings to never get one,” he pauses to laugh. “I was always the… _misfit_ among misfits,” he gives a sarcastic laugh this time.

Klaus moves himself closer to myself, to my bewilderment.

“Then a month ago, I meet you and suddenly there’s a mark. Now, I know I’m not supposed to love a man the way I should love a woman. I can’t say that I love you, but I can say that I enjoy your presence…” Suddenly, I’m nervous.

His eyes fluttered open for a few seconds before he examined my features.

“Dave,” his voice is faint.

I’m not controlling my body as I cupped his cheek. Nor as I keep it there while he moves directly before my being. 

_Our lips collide._

_Time slows._

There’s a tingle within my wrist as I bring him closer. 

He isn’t trying to grind down, alluding to the sickly-warm fear being mutual.

_Klaus Hargreeves, I shouldn’t feel like this with you._

_\----------_

February 21st, 1969.

I’m lying in the dirt, as close as I possibly can be to klaus.

Unknown to him, I noticed my marking has faded just a tad on the way.

I found it quite eerie.

So I kept him close. 

Then I _feel_ it. A sharp pain plagues my chest. It’s paralyzing. I can’t call out his name.

_It’s fading, I know it. Please feel it, Klaus. Please._

_My love, I’m fading._

_I don’t want to die…_

_I’m supposed to start a new life with you, remember?_

_Klaus, my dear…_

_I’m sorry._


	2. 10/2/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning!!!: mentions of violence, implied character death 
> 
> really thinking about turning this into a full fledged fic, any thoughts?

_ Prompt - You never know what lurks in the forest when the night cloaks it. _

_ Fandom: Waterparks _

_ POV: Third _

**_“How bad can it be?”_ **

That’s the essential question of the night.  _ How bad can this hellscape be? _

Three men can be seen entering a forest as the sun began its journey into falling prisoner to the moon. 

The shortest of the three was the most skeptical of the evening. To him, the whole idea of a ghost seemed outlandish. 

“Come on, Otto!” The youngest cried out. He, on the other hand, was extremely excited. The whole idea that they could find some kind of ghost was exhilarating!

“Yeah, Otto!” The oldest chimed in. All in good fun of course! 

Otto rolled his eyes playfully as he watched the youngest fiddle with his backpack. 

  
“Maybe you should-- I don’t know-- take  _ off _ your backpack to reach things,” Otto chuckles. If you listened closely, you could hear the defeated sigh that followed.

“He’s right, Awsten,” the oldest remarked as the green haired male still struggled. It would be quite the show, if they didn’t have something to do.

“Right, right. Guess you know everything since you’re a dad, huh?” Awsten retorted, a playful grin dousing his lips.

Awsten pulls his backpack from his shoulders as the other two begin to walk ahead.

“Out of the road, idiot,” the oldest laughed as he pulled his friend out of the middle of the parking lot. Now, there weren’t any moving vehicles at that moment, but common decency suggested it be best to pull people from the road.

Awsten didn’t mind the gentle tug, lulling his body forward. Once moved, he restarted his quest to find the three flashlights.

“One for you, fine sir,” he hummed in a (horrible, really) British accent as he handed a flashlight to the oldest male.

“And for you, fair maiden.” A stifled laugh escapes his lips as he tries to hand the flashlight to Otto.

\------------

Awsten had found himself separated from the two male’s. 

A dark, ominous, forest surrounded his being. But something within him encouraged him to keep moving forward. 

_ How bad could this all be? _

__ Apparently, it could be terrifying. 

What went from a supposed ‘spooky’ evening turned into the biggest shit show. 

“Geoff? Otto?” he called out.

In the corner of his left eye, Awsten spotted something moving. It was speedy, and shadow-like; yet, it left a mini ice age in its wake. 

“Come on guys! This isn’t funny!” Awsten exclaimed as he shivered. 

He had assumed that a jacket would have sufficed.  _ How sorely mistaken was he… _

The dark clump of mass reappeared in Awsten’s line of vision. It wasn’t well defined, nor was it conceivable to his beliefs.

Then it hit him.

_ It actually hit him.  _

__ The dark matter quickly phased through Awsten’s body, sending a jolt of electricity through Awsten’s spine.

His whole body spazzed, bringing the green haired man to his knees.

Only,  _ it was no longer Awsten… _

\-------------

There’s an axe in his hand.

Blood is spattered in his hair, on his pants, his shirt, his shoes…

The crimson liquid is everywhere-- seemingly unending.

“ _ What the--” _ He was cut off with the need to spit  _ something  _ out. 

_ “Geoff? Otto?”  _ He screamed out desperately, now entirely unafraid to voice his fears.

The forest, however, sucks all the sound from the surrounding areas. It brings it all in and minimizes it into the tiniest squeaks. 

_ All hope is lost. _

__ The green haired male takes a seat on the ground as he examines his hands. His bloodstained hands. His cuticles now hold blood.

He couldn’t remember.

So Awsten sulked in silence as tears welled in his eyes.


	3. 10/3/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of relapse, cigarettes
> 
> sorry it’s so short!

_ Prompt - Cigarettes  _

_ Universe : The Umbrella Academy _

  
  
  


_ Smoke.  _

__ Blackening the lungs. 

It rises into the cold air, along with Klaus’s breath. He claimed he didn’t like to smoke cigarettes. But the yellow stain between his two forefingers suggested otherwise.

It wasn’t like Klaus had meant to fall victim to a relapse. Yet, he gave into his mind. That devil on your shoulder. Whatever you want to call it.

Klaus gave in.

For a multitude of reasons.

The primary one being Dave… or young Dave as one may have put it. 

Watching your lover cry and being the culprit of it… It took a toll on Klaus, most definitely. 

Watching his lover  _ die _ took a toll on him. Let alone this. 

Klaus rolled the cigarette between his two fingers as he inhaled. He didn’t  _ want  _ to be out in the midst of October, where the chill could get to him.

He didn’t want to smell, nor have the stains he did.

“I guess I missed coughing my lungs out,” he chuckled to himself sarcastically.

Klaus pulled out a lighter from his pocket, holding it to the white end of the stick. Watching as the paper lit, he found himself out of his mind. 

The world around Klaus fell to a dull, sickening, silence. 

This world wasn’t meant for those with setbacks. And Klaus had far too many to properly be successful.

He put the cigarette to his lips, sucking in a deep drag.

His lungs seethed only slightly as he filled them with smoke.

_ Weakness.  _ As Diego called it.

Maybe this whole thing was a great big, festering, blemish. Maybe that’s all this would ever be!

Klaus already felt as if he was what tainted the family name. 

Exhaling the smoke, he coughs a bit. Then it’s followed by the flicking of ash.

Klaus was caught in a cycle of self-destruction. And the cigarette was his only outlet within that moment.


End file.
